Jade
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (Minor Tiva, Begins with Prologue when Tony is still at Baltimore) When a body shows up to NCIS headquarters with no cause of death, or a very well hidden one what will ensue? Especially when Tony has major connections to the mastermind behind it all?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Officer Tony DiNozzo got the call to arms at about four am. He groggily awoke from his gentle sleep to the ringing of his cell phone. He groaned, looked at the number, and answered.

"What is it Blake," he asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes boss," he said. "But we…we got a lead on the Jade homicide case, you know the recent one…"

"How so…" Tony exclaimed. "What's going on Blake?"

"Well boss she's coming our way…" he replied.

"I'll be there in five…" with that Tony hung up.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

A woman on a lone dirt road crouched over the ravine with an automatic handgun in her fingertips and her minion by her side.

"Jade," the man said. "This is wrong, very wrong, why are we shooting this man?"

"I was paid to," Jade replied. "So I will, besides with my methods, they'll never know it was me!"

"Are you sure Jade," the man kept stammering. "I mean, what if?"

"Save then "what if's" kid," Jade snapped. "You're with me now, so you do as I say, now shut up before you make me miss my target."

She peered through her night vision goggles; the man that she was supposed to take down was headed this way.

"I need the mixture," she reached out her hand and smiled as her protégée handed her the things she needed. "Thank you."

When the man was in position, Jade fired. The bullet traveled through the windshield and into his shoulder. The truck swerved and hit the ditch just before Jade ran down and looked at the damage she had caused.

"Jade," the man stammered again. "This isn't right, I think we should…"

"What did I tell you before," Jade yelled. "You are a weak, spineless individual, I don't even know why I bother training you because the way I see it you'll never amount to anything!"

"I am sorry," he apologized bitterly. "Terribly sorry…maam."

"Now that's more like it," Jade smiled. "Now hurry and help me before the cops get here!"

He nodded and they began their work.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Officer DiNozzo got into his car with Officer Blake and sped off towards their crime scene.

"Mr. DiNozzo sir," Officer Blake said. "What are we going to do when we get there, how are we gonna make sure this time that she doesn't get away!"

"I can feel it," Tony said. "That this time, we got her!"

Tony then pushed on the gas pedal and sped faster.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Jade leaned over into the car and looked at her victim. The victim looked up momentarily and stared at Jade as he watched her pull out some of the "substance" she used to kill people.

"Wha," the victim said weakly. "Who the hell are you?"

Jade smiled and pushed some of the substance into his mouth, he immediately began to die.

"Sssh…" she replied holding a finger up to her lips and closing his eyelids for him.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Damn it," Tony cursed. "We're too late!"

He watched as Jade and her henchmen were beginning to speed off and leave her latest kill in the dust.

Tony grunted as he pushed on the gas pedal once again and they sped off after Jade. Within fifteen minutes they had kicked up so much dust that Tony could no longer see where he was going and had to stop. He and Officer Blake got out and pointed their guns into the distance. When the dust cleared where they were, all they could see was Jade's car speeding off and her flipping them off as they stood there.

"Damn it all," Tony gritted his teeth. "Damn it all to hell…"


	2. Sticks And Stones

Chapter 2

Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen in a very happy mood. He whistled and sang a happy tune before plopping down at his desk.

"Well someone's happy," Ziva stated. "You get laid last night Tony?"

"No," Tony replied with a grin. "Just having a top ten day Zi-vah!"

"I wouldn't believe him if I were you Ziva." McGee stated.

"Shut your McTrap probie," Tony replied. "I bet you haven't gotten laid in a year!"

"And me in three DiNozzo," Gibbs walked in and grabbed his backpack. "Grab your gear, dead marine!"

The team grabbed their equipment and walked after Gibbs.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When they arrived at the crime scene the first thing Tony noticed was the road they were on. He remembered it well…but from where?

"Ah Agent Gibbs," a strikingly familiar voice said. "Welcome to the crime scene!"

Tony stared at the man for a few moments.

"Blake?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo," Blake replied. "Oh my god, man how have you been?"

"You two know each other?" Gibbs asked.

"I was his boss…" Tony replied.

"Baltimore PD," Blake identified himself. "Tony it's so great to see you again, although I wish it was under better circumstances…"

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Your boss didn't tell you?" Blake asked.

Tony shook his head.

"Tony," Blake said. "Jade killed this one…"

Tony's face went completely white.

"Something we should know DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked and McGee and Ziva stared.

**Read and Review**


	3. Bittersweet Memories

Chapter 3: Bittersweet Memories

About an hour after the shocking crime scene, the body had been sent down to Ducky's autopsy table and DiNozzo's old team stood opposite his new one.

"This here's Officer Blake Harris," Tony introduced everyone to Team Gibbs. "Officer Carrie Black and Officer Drew Bullock."

Team Harris shook hands with everyone.

"There's one more of us," Blake said. "Officer Judith Collins who is running late as usual…"

"Judith eh," Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Is she hot?"

"Handsome would be more the word," a voice behind them all said. "I'd prefer not to be called a woman."

Officer Collins revealed himself.

"Tony," Blake snickered. "Meet Judith Collins."

"Call me Jude." Jude said.

"Tony DiNozzo." Tony shook his hand.

"I know." Jude said sternly back.

"Ignore his attitude," Blake whispered to Tony. "He's a rookie."

"Heard that Blake," Jude exclaimed. "And I do not have an attitude!"

"See what I mean?" Blake said.

"If you all are through with your little pow wow?" Gibbs insinuated.

"Ah right," Tony turned around. "I suppose you all deserve to know the whole story."

Everyone on Team Gibbs crossed their arms and stared in anticipation.

"Ok so," Tony began. "I led my own team, these guys here; we were chasing Jade for years…ten of them to be exact, Jade is a ruthless hit woman the best in the whole damn country."

"She's killed millions," Blake took over. "She and her unknown partner travel the world and kill for whoever pays her, her methods are extremely advanced and no one has been able to decode them, not even the world's best."

"She is impossible to track," Carrie said. "We've tried everything, she makes no bank transactions under her real name so we cannot track her, and she leaves no footprints in the sand if you know what I mean."

"One night," Tony finished. "I got a call from Blake here at about three am I believe, they had a lead and knew where Jade was, I of course sped off towards the scene with Blake by my side…MY trusty St. Bernard…"

Gibbs smirked.

"When we arrived we found a dead guy and her and her partner driving off into nothingness, we were close but no cigar."

"So," Ziva asked. "What does this Jade look like?"

"She's got brown hair," Tony said. "Olive tan skin, she's about five feet six, one hundred twelve pounds, and she's got purple and green eyes."

"Purple eyes?" Ziva was thoroughly confused.

"That's why they call her Jade," Tony smiled. "She cuts purple contacts in half and inserts them into her eyes so thus the name Jade was born, plus her olive greenish skin helps too."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs stepped forward. "Get your old team settled here, they'll be staying for a little while, we need their insight and yours…"

"So what you're saying boss…"

"Rule Thirty Eight DiNozzo."

Tony smiled and walked with his old team to the elevator and they all climbed inside.

"Rule Thirty Eight?" Blake asked while the others sort of drifted their minds elsewhere.

"Gibbs has a set of rules," Tony smiled. "Rule Thirty Eight, Your Case Your Lead."

"Wish you would've had a set of those," Blake joked. "Boss."

"Ha," Tony laughed. "I would've made your lives a living hell Blake!"

**Read and Review**


	4. It All Goes Up In Flames

Chapter 4

Tony and Blake walked down to Ducky's lab to check on the results of the dead guy.

"Careful Mr. Palmer," Ducky said. "That body is evidence."

"Yes doctor." Palmer replied.

"Hey Duck," Tony said. "Whatcha got for us?"

Blake followed behind Tony like a dog.

"Ah Anthony," Ducky replied. "I was expecting Jethro…"

"Rule thirty eight Ducky." Tony smiled.

"Ah I see," Ducky smiled. "You come over here Mr. Harris, I hope you are not bothered by dead bodies being but open."

"I used to have a weak stomach," Blake walked over by Tony. "But I got over it."

"Anyways," Ducky began. "It was strange, I couldn't figure out how he was killed at all?"

"I understand," Blake sighed. "It's been our biggest mystery since time began."

"But I never said I didn't," Ducky held up a finger and led the guys over to a test tube, which he proudly displayed in their faces. "This holds the answer…cyanide!"

"Cyanide!" Tony and Blake exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes," Ducky replied. "Cyanide can be found in many forms, but in this case I have to hand it to this Jade girl, she used apple seeds."

"Apple seeds," Blake laughed. "Ok now I've heard everything!"

"It's true," Ducky replied. "She crushed enough to turn them liquefied, she put each concoction into a small vial and had the victim drink it, and thus the crushed pits produced enough cyanide to kill them instantly."

"Wow," Tony gasped. "I never could've guessed."

"All these years," Blake said. "We could've been cross referencing."

"Will you stop focusing on what could have been," Tony replied. "And focus a little more on how we're going to catch her now!"

Blake shut up immediately. It had been a long time since Tony had talked to him like that. Even though Tony was no longer his boss, he still felt a tad like a lost puppy in his presence.

"We'll be upstairs if needed Ducky," Tony said as he and Blake walked out. "Come on Blake."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Blake and Tony walked down the hallway.

"What was that for," Blake pushed Tony into the wall. "Why'd you yell at me like that?"

"What the hell Blake," Tony exclaimed and pushed Blake away. "I just told you to focus a little more!"

"You've forgotten I'm my own boss now?" Blake challenged Tony.

"Yes," Tony sighed. "I'm sorry Blake that was my only fault when I was your boss…"

"Ha," Blake laughed. "Don't get me started!"

"Hey watch it there Blake!" Tony laughed.

Suddenly McGee ran full force into Tony, practically knocking him over.

"Woah there McSpeedy," Tony exclaimed. "Where's the fire?"

"In your car!" McGee exclaimed.

Tony sprung up and Blake followed.

"Come on Tony," McGee exclaimed as the trio ran to the front doors of NCIS and through them. "Someone set fire to your car, your company car that is!"

Gibbs, Ziva, Carrie, and Drew stood far enough away from the car as the firemen desperately tried to put out the flames.

"Well," Ziva said. "At least you weren't in the car this time?"

"Yeah," Tony gritted his teeth. "I need to know who did this!"

"Obviously someone who doesn't want us to find Jade." Blake suggested.

"Why do you say that Blake?" Tony asked.

"Oh uh," Blake stammered. "No reason…just a suggestion."

Tony cocked his eyebrows.

"What'd I miss?" Jude ran out of the building.

"Oh nothing," Drew said sarcastically. "Just Tony's car's on fire…but don't worry you totally didn't miss anything."

"Shut up smart ass!" Carrie punched Drew.

Drew shut up.

Tony watched as his car went up in flames.

"_Where exactly was Jude in all this commotion?" _Tony asked himself.

**Read and Review**

**Where was Jude?**

**And why was Blake acting so nervous?**

**You think someone might be hiding something?**

**;)**


	5. Inquisitive Posts

Chapter 5

"The company's insurance should cover the damage DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"I don't care about that," Tony pulled Gibbs aside. "I just wanna know who did it."

"Well," Gibbs said. "Do you have reasons to suspect anyone?"

Tony stared at Gibbs as if he'd lost his mind.

"Ah never mind DiNozzo." Gibbs read Tony's mind, he was good at that.

"He was the only one absent when the car was up in flames," Tony said. "Blake was with me and the others were with you guys."

"I know," Gibbs said. "BUT you also can't go around suspecting people who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, for all you know he could've been in the head when the car went up in flames."

"I know," Tony said. "Just probably cause."

"I know." Gibbs smiled.

"I hope it was just a faulty wire Tony," Blake spoke up. "That would suck if someone did it on purpose."

"Yeah Blake," Tony was through talking. "It would, now if you'll excuse me…we still have a case to attend to."

"Of course," Blake said. "I'll help any way I can…you just call."

"Sure thing Blake." Tony said and went back inside to tend to his computer and phone calls.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Many phone calls and mouse clicks later Tony had a breakthrough. He had been tracking Jade for years even after he left Baltimore. There was a website called Where' where people logged in and told the world of their Jade spotting in the USA.

"_I have spotted Jade in Nebraska." _

"_I spotted her in mah front yard bitches!"_

"_Jade was spotted in Alaska, I swear to you."_

Some of them were stupid, but two in particular caught Tony's eye.

"_I have been tracking Jade as my job years, but now I can say with confidence that I am closer to her than ever before…"_

Tony knew that email address by heart…Blake! The post was nearly twelve years old but it was liked so many times that it showed up in the beginning of the posts.

"Closer than ever before?" Tony repeated to himself.

He read the other post he had been intrigued by.

"_I believe I've got her this time, my boss and I had a close encounter last night, but well…one can never be too careful."_

Blake never spoke in this manner normally so why would he write in such ways.

"Looking for something in particular?" Blake asked.

"Oh," Tony quickly changed the screen. "No why?"

"No reason." Blake replied.

"By the way," Tony said. "You still have the same email right?"

"Yeah why?" Blake asked defensively.

"Oh just in case I get a breakthrough so I can contact you and send you the stuff." Tony smiled innocently.

"Ok?" Blake replied and walked to his temporary desk.

**Read and Review**

**Blake is closer than ever before hmm?**

**;)**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 6

Tony sat at his dining room table with Ziva sipping coffee.

"It just doesn't make sense," Tony stated. "Why would someone do all these things just to keep me away from Jade, someone's on the inside…I just need to find out who!"

"I hope you don't go accusing people Tony," Ziva replied. "For all we know the fire could've been started by faulty wires or something?"

"Then how do you explain those posts by Blake?" Tony asked.

"Tony," Ziva tried to reason with Tony. "He's been tracking Jade for his entire career; why else would he put them on there?"

Tony still wasn't convinced, but there was nothing he could do. His cell phone rung and he looked at the name on the screen…Gibbs.

"Yeah boss," Tony answered the phone. "What you need?"

"We found Jade's location," Gibbs said. "Figured you'd wanna be there when we arrest this bitch!"

"You bet," Tony smiled. "Ziva and I are on our way, ten four."

"Let's go!" Tony said to Ziva as the pair left their hot coffee cups on the table and raced to Ziva's car.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony and Ziva met Gibbs and Blake's team outside of NCIS in the charred parking space where Tony's car had been incinerated.

"So," Gibbs handed everyone an index card. "This is where she is, everyone grab a partner and a car, and I hope yall make it."

"I don't need one of these." Blake said.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"I-I have a GPS in my car," Blake said and rushed to his car. "Come on guys she's waiting to be captured!"

Blake drove off.

"Ok then…" Carrie said.

Everyone got into a car and drove off towards the scene.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

When they got to the abandoned building that bore the address on the index Tony felt a surge of power, a rush.

"This is it…" he said to himself and cocked his gun, ready for the kill shot.

Everyone burst through the door, guns loaded, cocked and ready to go.

"I know you're here Jade!" Tony yelled.

"Show yourself!" Blake yelled.

The rest of Team Gibbs and Blake filed in behind Tony and Blake. The door behind them shut and the air was filled with an eerie silence.

"So boys," the sickening voice of HER broke the silence and she stepped out of the shadows. "You've finally caught up to me."

Two men came up behind Carrie and Drew and knocked them out. Four others did the same with McGee, Ziva, Jude, and Gibbs. Jade walked up to Blake and Tony and kicked them both down. Her men tied everyone up.

"So Jade," Tony grunted at the rope that bound his wrists. "We finally meet…you don't know how long I've waited?"

"I but I do," Jade's sinister smile and two toned eyes stared right through Tony's very soul and gave him chills. "Everyone's been looking for me and my partner for years, luckily no one's found us till now…"

"Speaking of partners," Tony asked. "Where's yours?"

"Oh I don't know," Jade smiled. "But he's closer than you think?"

Jade snapped her fingers and her men advanced on Blake. Tony looked over expecting Blake to cower in fear but instead he let the men manhandle him. They untied him.

"Blake," Tony yelled. "Now's your chance, run!"

Blake looked at Tony and his serious look turned into an evil grin.

"Ha-ha," Blake laughed. "Oh Tony, I'm not going anywhere, nor are you!"

"You traitor," Tony screamed. "How could I be so stupid all these years!"

"Oh I don't know," Blake teased him. "Well the phone calls were all fifteen minutes after the deed had been done to each man and woman, I just covered my ass each time."

"That's why you snuck off all the time!" Drew yelled.

"Good job Drew," Blake laughed and said sarcastically. "You're finally becoming a detective!"

"Hey," Jude yelled. "You don't have to be an asshole!"

"Oh look the rookie speaks," Blake laughed and looked at Jade. "Make sure he stays quiet!"

"Either way," Jade said. "Tony I'm surprised you said what you did, considering we met years before I was Jade."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

Jade removed her contacts.

"You may know me as Tara Johnson?" she replied.

"Oh my god…" Tony said

Tony had a one night stand with her in high school; no wonder he had always thought she looked familiar.

"You," Tony asked. "You weren't Jade then were you?"

"Oh hell no," Jade replied. "Just myself…before I got offered a job as a hit woman and well how can one refuse?"

"I sure didn't." Blake replied.

"You shut up," Jade snapped. "You had your moment in the sun!"

Blake shut his trap.

"I knew something was up with you," Tony slipped his pocket out of his sleeve and begun to cut the rope silently. "You were always a little too…close."

Tony then cut through the ropes and advanced on both Jade and Blake with the knife.

Ziva had cut through hers as well and begun to help the others out of their restraints while Jade's men were distracted.

Gibbs beat up most of Jade's men while Tony handled Jade and Blake. Ziva tied up Blake.

"Get in the chair," Tony pointed a gun at Jade. "So I can tie you up."

"Tony," Jade pointed a gun back. "You've forgotten I'm a hit woman, I always have an ace up my sleeve."

Tony fired a shot the same time Jade did. Tony hit Jade in the arm. She hit him in the….heart.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled.

Tony rolled over on his side so Jade couldn't see and winked at Ziva.

"So Tony," Jade said. "How's it feel to die?"

"I don't know," Tony suddenly shot up and shot Jade in the ribs, she fell below him. "Maybe you will soon!"

Tony stood up and Jade looked up at him wincing in pain.

"A good NCIS agent is always one step ahead." Tony smiled and revealed his bullet proof vest that Jade was clearly lacking.

"The police are here DiNozzo." Drew said.

The police ran into the building and grabbed both Blake and Jade.

"I should have known you were a dirty cop," Tony said to Blake with a scowl on his face. "See you in hell."

Blake said nothing as he and Jade were both led away to the awaiting police cars.

**Read and Review**

**Well you have your suspect and Jade's been arrested.**


	7. In The End

Chapter 7

Team Gibbs and Team Blake arrived back at NCIS missing an obvious member.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Tony," Carrie said. "You couldn't have known; none of us did…"

"It's just hard to believe," Tony said, still trying to fathom the events that had just happened. "I've worked with him for years…"

"If you need a moment DiNozzo…" Gibbs said.

"That'd be great…" Tony said.

Gibbs nodded and left Tony alone with his thoughts. Ziva and McGee walked back to their desks. Carrie and Drew begun to gather their things, Jude looked at Tony and walked over to him.

"Hey Agent DiNozzo," Jude asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'll live," Tony said. "Oh and call me Tony."

"Anyways Tony," Jude said. "I think its incredible how you took on Jade and… well you know like that."

"Thanks," Tony smiled. "It was easy really, once you gain some experience there's a feeling you get every time you confront a suspect, you'll understand one day…"

"I'm sure I will," Jude smiled. "I guess this means…"

"Drew will take over as head officer of your team," Tony said. "He was the next capable officer."

"For the record Tony," Jude placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. "I wish I could have you as my boss and not that bastard Blake…you seem amazing."

Carrie honked the horn on Team Blake…well, now Team Bullock's car.

Jude spun around once and gave Carrie a one minute sign.

"Well Tony," Jude said. "I guess this is goodbye, I'm glad we met."

Tony and smiled back at an already smiling Jude and watched him run off towards the car and it pull away.

Tony looked up at the sky and tears begun to flow down his cheeks.

He was sorry he'd ever accused Jude…

**Read and Review**


End file.
